Law's Lullaby
by Roussette
Summary: Le soir petit Law n'a pas besoin de berceuse, mais chacun leur tour, les personnes de la Doflamingo Family vont lui conter quelques mots, ils sont sa famille après tout...
1. Baby 5

Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient, mais c'est glauque. Prévenus, fuyez. C'est le premier chapitre d'un petit recueil sur les berceuses de Baby Law pour s'endormir. J'imagine bien la Dofla family lui raconter des horreurs le soir.

Number one : Baby Five, Petit Poussin à chanter sur l'air de saute saute mon petit lapin.

* * *

><p>Cours, Cours mon petit poussin,<p>

Doflamingo est au bout du chemin,

Et si jamais tu croises les doigts,

Il ne f'ra qu'une bouchée de toi.

Petit poussin deviendra grand,

Mais c'est pas encor' le moment,

De vouloir tuer le vieux flamant,

Qui est la cause de tes tourments.

Cours, cours mon petit poussin,

Retourne dans la cage il n'est pas loin.

Et si jamais tu n'y crois pas,

Je te le promets tu l'regretteras.

Il est temps désormais,

D'être fort, jeune freluquet.

Cesse donc de t'enfuir,

Ou oncle Vergo va te punir !

Petit poussin Law ne te venges pas,

De notre maître Doflamingo-sama.

Le Bocchan les a tous tués,

Ta famille n'est plus d'puis des années.

Cesse donc un peu de le haïr,

Vilain poussin tu vas en pâtir.

Et puis tu n'ignores même pas

Que le Bocchan en pince pour toi.

Tu es un bien joli petit garçon,

Mourir pour rien ce serait trop con.

Cours, cours mon petit poussin,

Sois très sage et tout sera bien,

Le Bocchan n'aime pas les vilains enfants,

Ceux-là il les croque à pleines dents.

Mais n'ait pas la trouille petit poussin,

Si Baby 5 est là tu ne risques rien,

Je te tiens dans mes bras douc'ment.

Alors sombre dans tes rêves d'enfants.

Sache cependant mon petit poussin,

Que pour toujours tu nous appartiens.

Tu es un papillon emprisonné,

Dans une toile déjà refermée.

Et ne tente plus jamais de t'en aller,

Ou nous serons mille pour te briser.

Le Bocchan t'aimera toujours autant,

Et ce, même si tu n'es plus vraiment vivant…


	2. Sugar

Hey ! Après 3 mois, voici un autre chapitre de ce recueil sur Baby Law ! U.U oui je n'avais pas trop l'inspiration... Mais la parution de L'Oulipo de One piece et cette fic ne sera jamais régulière. J'écris pas envie, uniquement quand l'inspiration vient. Les vacances arrivent ça doit me motiver. Bref. Ici, Sugar de l'arc DressRosa, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les scans pour comprendre certaines références. Dans le doute, elles seront en italique ;) Lire ça avec la chanson de _Elifun, _vous savez la pub qui passe à Noël 'je hais cette fête' pour un petit éléphant qui fait du vent ! Aucun rapport, la musique reste juste bien dans la tête.

Elifun, Baby Law. Sugar

* * *

><p>Joli Law, est un drôle d'enfant,<p>

Car il ne sourit pas souvent,

Il est taciturne et mesquin,

Avec Do-san ça ce n'est pas bien.

Joli Law est un joli jouet,

Je dirais même que je l'adore,

Il est celui qui vraiment me plait,

Et ça même quand il dort.

Joli Law est un Pinocchio,

Quand il ment, direct on le voit,

Et Doffy me charge moi,

De punir le Joli Law.

Je n'aime pas punir Joli Law,

Car je l'aime cet enfant rigolo.

Il est mon premier ami,

Et je mens et dis qu'il est puni.

Alors je gonfle ses jolies joues,

Rondes comme des gros raisins,

Je les triture de partout,

Celles de Joli Law l'enfant coquin.

Un jour tu seras ma poupée,

Ma délicate _tête_ à coiffer,

Tes jolis cheveux noirs,

Je les tresserais avec de l'ivoire.

Quand je m'ennuie, tu es toujours là,

Tout petit avec ton scalpel,

Ensemble on découpe des _soldats_,

De plombs qui hurlent comme des crécelles .

Un jour je ferais de toi,

Un beau _jouet_ qui me contentera.

Tu seras alors parfait,

Et jamais je ne te rendrais.

T'es le seul ici de mon âge,

Mais je sais que tu vieilliras,

Moi je reste enfant en bas âge,

Car avec mon fruit je ne grandis pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'tu m'abandonnes,

Une fois adulte, pour d'autres personnes,

T'es mon ami à moi,

Mais s'il le faut esclave tu seras.

Joli Law t'es mon jouet à moi,

Et je ne te partagerais pas

Je ne te laisse pas le choix,

Tu es mon serviteur, et na !

* * *

><p>Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :<p>

Eh oui, une relation étrange entre eux. Mais... SPOIL : Sugar avait déjà douze ans, dix ans plus tôt dans l'histoire, elle a donc environ le même âge que Law, ils auraient pu être amis donc U.U !

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


End file.
